Bernard and Miss Bianca Comfort Olivia
After Olivia ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her tambourine and her belongings, and made it to her home and her real parents, Bernard and Miss Bianca's house. Olivia knocked on the door and it opened. Bernard and Bianca looked concerned, looking at their real daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Bianca asked, looking concerned. Olivia sniffled and sobbed, "Mommy, Daddy! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Bernard nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Olivia said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Bianca helped Olivia out of her baby blue footy pajamas and matching bow and into her red bow, white blouse, blue jumper, white bloomers, matching socks, and black Mary Jane shoes, Olivia sat down on the couch and Bernard handed her the baby blue handkerchief. Olivia blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Bianca went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Bernard added. Olivia began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my ex-father, Naveen, grabbed my tail and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Bianca gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Olivia shook her head and Bernard said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Olivia continued her sob story, "Well, Naveen kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my tambourine by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Naveen and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Olivia finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Bernard and Bianca felt concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Olivia said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Bernard and Bianca hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, dear. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Bianca said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Olivia felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Bernard and Bianca saw that Olivia was asleep on the couch. Bianca took out the blanket from the closet and Bernard placed a pillow on the couch as Bianca placed the blanket on Olivia, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Bianca said with a smile and gently kissed Olivia on her cheek. Then she and Bernard went into the den for a talk, with Olivia sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship